Rock Soccer
by Alaexia
Summary: Matt's obsessed with Tai, and vice versa. But Raven OC is getting in the way. As the rock concert approaches, Matt's getting more into soccer. Bad summary, relatively good fic. Chapter 1 is up! Meh!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I never, now will I ever, own Digimon (but here's to hoping!)

**Authors note: This is my first fan fiction so sorry if it's messed up !**

**Don't worry, this is OC bashing!**

**ALAEXIA**

Chapter 1: Prologue

_'He's not here...' Matt whispered, looking out into the audience of unknown faces, apart from a few other of the Digidestined. _

_Joe saw blonde hair peeking out from behind the curtain and shook his head sadly._

_'Who?' Raven asked, her long red hair hanging over her face, shadowing her tearful eyes._

_She knew who... He had shown so many signs over the past few days and if he wasn't there, Matt had no hope of performing well tonight._

_'Tai said he'd come but I guess he has too much of an ego to overcome our differences and...'_

_Matt stopped as a mass of brown hair parted the audience and stood at the front of the stage._

_Tai smiled and gave Matt a thumbs up, leaving him feeling giddy and excited._

_'So I guess we can go on after all!' Raven replied with sarcastic enthusiasm as she stomped off to the nearest mirror._

_Matt ran after her, gently grabbing her arm._

_She wanted to look up, but she hung her head to stop him from seeing the eyeliner that ran down her face._

_'What's up?' Matt asked cluelessly. He tilted his heas as she looked up showing her face._

_Her outfit, which was black, gave an eeire darkness to her and the fact that the only light showing was from a crack in the curtain, made her feel worse._

_She collapsed on the floor and Matt sat down next to her, hugging her._

_'I'm sorry...' he whispered. 'But this can never be...'_

In an instant, her daydream was smashed.

**ALAEXIA**

**Hey Ya'll! This is Rock Gecko here, posting up a fanfic for a friend.**

**It Lex's fic, but her computers a bitch and won't let her on the net.**

**So here's me, typing up her fics and posting them up onto an account I made for her!**

**Lex: Meh!**

**Geks: Don't you 'meh' me!**

**Lex: Meh!**

**Raven: Why do you always have to torture me!**

**Lex: Because you're an OC...**

**Geks: IT'S NOT NICE TO CUT GYECKO OUT OF THE CONVERSATION !**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know so if you want to see my disclaimer go to the Prologue.

**Authors Note: Meh!**

**ALAEXIA**

Chapter 1

Matt stared out the window at the ongoing soccer match.

They were drawing 2-2 and Tai's team's best defender had just got sent off.

Matt began to play rockmusic very loudly to the beat of the football being passed. He found it hard to begin with, having to change the pace, deciding which notes to use and wether to change to the beat to the chants of the crowd instead. But he soon picked up a steady rhythm that fitted perfectly.

Tai had the ball and was running on his own up the pitch.

The other team tried to tackle him, but failed miserably.

He passed the ball to the other striker on their team, who passed it back.

Tai bounced the ball off his chest aiming it at the top left corner of the goal.

As soon as the football left his foot, Tai collapsed to his knees and put his head in his hands.

Matt gaspd as cheers ruptured from the sidelines, Tai looked up, adrenalin pumping, to see that his team's fans were cheering and waving.

He laughed in relief as all his team mates jumped on top of him.

Matt smiled and looked out the window, hoping to catch his eye, as Tai staggered to get up.

Tai began to wave, but Sora practically tackled him and Tai was forced to ignore him.

Matt looked away and began to start playing again, when the door opened swiftly.

Matt stuffed his guitar (and everything else) under the table.

'Sorry Raven, I've forgot my stuff again!' He apologised nervously.

'What are you talking about?' T.K, Matt's little brother, and his girlfriend Kari (Tai's little sister), entered the classroom.

'Nothing,' Matt replied sighing in relief. 'So, we won!'

'Yep! That last goal, it was fantastic, and I don't usually say this about Tai, but he'd quite good!' Kari answered happily.

'I won't tell him,' T.K. replied smiling cheekily, pulling his hat back. 'I thought you were practising?'

'I was, but I thought you were emo Cousin It!' Matt laughed pulling out his guitar again.

'Do you want me to play drums?' T.K. asked, looking at the new set of drums at the back of the class and whipping out a pair of drumsticks.

'Did you plan this?' Kari asked, plugging in her laptop.

T.K. nodded proudly and sat down.

'Do you even know the tune?' Mat asked uncertainly.

T.K. nodded again and began playing a beat. Matt joined in and soon, they were doing some songs and Matt was even singing.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a girl with lond red hair entered the room.

'Sorry I'm late! I feel asleep in Sociology again!' **(A/N: Gecko fell asleep in French and I had to put this in to annoy her) **She laughed looking at Matt with devious dark brown eyes.

'Hi, I'm Kari. Who are you?' She asked, stepping in front of Matt and smiling.

Raven sat next to him (who inched away) and slung her back under the table.

'Raven. And I couldn't care less who you are!' She replied smiling viciously.

'You can' t talk to her like that!' T.K. shouted standing up.

'Who's the brat?' Raven asked frowning as she looked at the expression on Matt's face.

'That "Brat" is my little brother!' he growled.

Raven's eyes widened slightly, before standing up and giving T.K. a big bear hug.

'And might I say how cute and ADORABLE he is!' she said, trying to smile sweetly, with T.K. who was clawing at her arms trying to get her to let go.

'Get. Off. Him.' Kari smarled.

'Don't worry, he's not my type,' Raven walked back and sat next to Matt abd smiled sweetly at him. 'Shouldn't we be practising?'

'I s'pose so!' Mat smiled weakly as T.K. and Kari got up and collected their things.

'We'll leave you two to it!' T.K. smiled as Matt gritted his teeth. _You're so dead when I get home_ he thought, as Raven picked up her bass guitar and started playing, her hair covering her face.

'Emo...' he whispered under his breath.

'Wha...' Raven started but she was cut short asthe door swung open and Tai entered the room.

Matt looked up helplessly and mouthed the words 'save me'...

**ALAEXIA**

**Gecko: Okay people, blame the lack of update on me. Lex gave me this like a month ago but I kept forgetting to type it up.**

**So the lack of update is all my fault.**

**Don't ask when the next chapter is up cos I'm not sure. **

**I am also an author and would like to spend some time getting my own damned stories finished.**

**So yeah, Ja Ne!**


End file.
